Finding Family
by FrostStar1
Summary: When Bill takes over Gravity Falls, the gang has to take out his power source- a blue globe with a frozen star on it. However when the globe is popped a person lands on the ground, unconscious. A person that Stan thought was dead. How far will you go for the family you just met?
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the Gravity Falls characters. They belong to Alex Hirsch, I only own my oc. _ "Come on! We have to take out the power source before Cipher gets here!" a trench coat wearing man yells. You may be wondering why there is a strange sci-fi sideburn man in a trench coat yelling at a group of 4 kids, 2 teens, a stangly similar man in a tux, and a mole-person while in front of a giant blue bubble. Well there is a perfectly reasonable explanation. You see it started with a pair of twin going to their great uncle's house in Gravity Falls for the summer. Only to find out monsters are real, their Grunkle is also a twin, and there is a triangular demon that want to destroy the universe. Which is where this story starts off. The Pines family with the help of a few friends sneak into Bill's pyramid and destroy his power; a bubble similar to the one Mabel was trapped in only blue with a snowflake on it. Only when the bubble pops to find a girl. She looks about 16 with long dark hair and appear to be quiet tall perhaps 5'8''. She wears black combat boots, silver leggings, a blue and purple skirt, a dark grey tank top, and a black short leather jacket with a blue snowflake patch on it. _ The darkness is fading, bits and pieces are flashing across my mind. What does this mean? …Playing cards… snow globes… red jacket… black jacket… six. Things are scattered… jumbled… What's my name? … North… he called me North… The triangle… why am I scared? … It's warm here… it was cold before… so very cold. "North!" What was that... "North!" Who's talking… "Arctic Gemini Pines! You need to wake up!" …Dad

Hey! FrostStar1 here, hope you enjoyed the story.

~edited 6/24/2018~


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Gravity Falls characters. They belong to Alex Hirsch, I only own my oc.

The world is bright, blinding. I bury my face in the warm thing that holds me. It smells of hot glue, pancakes, and metal. I slowly look up squinting in the light…glasses, brown eyes, grey hair, a familiar red ribbon tie. I give the man a small smile, I know who he is.

"Grunkle Stan? Why did she just call you dad?" A bubbly voice ask.

I look over to find the girl in pink shooting star sweater, her big confused smile shows off that she has braces. I blink slowly at her and offer my own confused smile.

"Because Mabel she is my daughter and the draito is a class-A jerk." The man...no Dad answers her.

"...Grunkle?" I furrow my brows together still quiet daze from how long i've been unconsance .

"Oh! It's short for great uncle!" The girl...Mabel speaks.

" oh...ok…[Dad... did Uncle Sixer have kids?]" I slowly turn to look at him.

"Um...no. The... the other one." Daddy answers after a couple beats… he must have forgotten german.

 **BANG!**

We all look and see a floating triangle.

"Well, well, well… look what we here, a big happy family reunion. You thought you could trick me. Frosty over there is _**my**_ property."

Dad just hugs me closer to him as if that will protect me for the monster looming before us.

My mind is clear of the fog, that has plagued me for years. Taking notice for the first time the others including Soos and is that Wendy. They must be the rust of the zodiac circle. Returning my attention back to Bill, I know there is only so many way this can end.

"Cipher! I will not let you hurt my family!" A man shouts, he looks like dad but with six fingers...he must be Uncle Sixer.

I suddenly feel even more exhausted like I could sleep forever… oh… it must be Bill draining me again.

"Oh," Bill burst into flames and grows bigger," What are you going to do _**Sixer**_!"

I look around me at all these strangers, I know some of course but it's been so long that their stranger to me, even Dad. But they all look ready to fight, and to defend each other.

They won't win; not with me here… not with me alive. If any of them get hurt it will my fault.

I can't let them get hurt.

Stranger or not I'll do my best to protect them too.

"Bill," I speak up softly my voice is sore from disuse," leave them alone."

Everyone turns to me.

"Oh and what will you give for that?!" Bill asks mockingly. He knows there is nothing else I can give him. He already has want he wants from me.

The group looks at me confused but get Bill is offering a deal, they protest.

"Be quiet, let Frosty think." Bill snaps his fingers, magic hand pull them all down and covers their mouths.

I look over at Dad, he's fighting desperately. He doesn't want to lose me again. I give him a small sad smile.

I turn around and ask.

"How about a little game?"

~edited 6/24/2018~


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Gravity Falls characters. They belong to Alex Hirsch, I only own my oc.

* * *

 _previously_

" _How about a little game?" I turn and ask Bill_.

"A Game? Oh I _**love**_ games! What is the game?! What are the rules?! What is the _**prize**_?!" Bill questions excitedly.

The group let out puzzled sounds at this. They didn't expect this; the triangle to be excited by a game.

"It's a simple game, easy for a dream demon such as yourself." I calmly entice him.

"Of course it will be easy I know all!" Bill boast.

"It's a simple game of capture the flag."

"Hahaha… you want to play that with me! An all knowing immortal being!"

"Yes."

"Hahahahah… I knew there was another reason I kept you around! Hahahaha! These no point I win any way. Don't waste your breathe Frosty. " he spins away.

"Ok I guess you don't a challenge then. After all, not just anyone can find the Rexanna Crystal." I look away and smirk slightly.

"The Rexanna Crystal?" Bill twist back to me in an instant," you mean…?"

"Seen it? Yes."

"But that's cheating! Not even _ **I know**_ where that is." He's getting angry.

"The Crystal teleports. It is never in the same place twice." I calmly assure him.

"So let see the game is capture the Rexanna Crystal. What are the rules?" He's just where I want him.

"Separate powers. And the winner gets the Crystal." I state blandly trying, not to let my nerves show.

" _ **Separate Powers!**_ " He booms.

I wince, feeling that painful pull towards the darkness. I can't. I need to see this though...for Daddy.

"Fine I don't like, but you have a game set," Bill nods, then looks at the zodiac group, "but every game must have its audience."

In a moment they all turned to statues. Pull out of their bodies like ghost. I can see them but they don't know that.

"What did you do to them?!" My voice rises a little.

"Oh well someone has to watch to make sure no one's cheating or something" Bill says in that sing-song voice.

The one that promises pain. The one I can't help but flinch at. That one that would normally have me pleading not to be hurt.

But not this time I have to win this game. It's not just my misery, but of this universe.

"Let's play shall we?" My voice wavers, suddenly I don't think this was a good idea.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the Gravity Falls characters. They belong to Alex Hirsch, I only own my oc.

* * *

 _Previously_

" _Let's play shall we?" My voice wavers, suddenly I don't think this was a good idea._

 **Snap**

I'm in the woods? Uh… he teleported me. Ok… This is good though. He can't see what I do.

"I can't believe this, Stanley. You had a daughter! And Bill had her, why? Stanley? Are you even listening to me?" A voice floats into my ear.

I look over to my right and the ghostly figures of Daddy and Uncle Sixer float into view. Daddy's clearly concerned, and zeros in on me when he sees me.

"North!"

He sorta runs, floats at me…never mind through me. He visibly wilts.

"Stanley she can't see us."

"Yes I can." I casually state as I look around.

"North?" Daddy sounds so uncertain.

"Hey daddy. Don't look so sad." I smile softly at him.

"How can you see us? Why were you with Bill? How are you his daughter? Are you supernal-" Uncle Sixer starts.

I hold up my hand, "If you have more question, I'm afraid I can't answer them right now. But can answer this; I'm as supernatural as you are, Uncle Sixer."

"You have six fingers." Uncle Sixer state dumbly.

I grin a bit, "Yes. Yes I do."

I brush my dark hair out of my eyes. I need to start moving if I'm going to find the Guardian before Bill figures out there are clues and trials.

"You believe in magic, right?" I ask the elder twins.

"What are you getting at North?" Daddy narrows his eyes.

"Yes, but I don't see how that's relevant." Uncle Sixer states rather coldly.

"Jlyh ph zlqjv wr iob idvw dqg txlhwob." I quietly chant.

An aurora of purple and black miss gathers around my shoulders and begins to form. The jet black appendages with purple undertones take shape. It's large just touching the ground. Both the elder twins' jaws drop.

"H-h-how!?" Uncle Sixer stutters.

I smile a bit and flap my newly formed wings. I quickly use an updraft and take off high so I can drift above the ground, the elders twins follow behind me.

"Bill explained to me why his plan revolves around the Pines family," I begin to weave my tale, "You see the Pines for some reason have magical abilities. Some are more than others. I just so happen to have a lot of magic, that's why Bill had me in the bubble. It was my return on our deal…he got control over my magic." I trail off looking over at them with a grimace.

"You are part of the zodiac circle, so your magic is already tied to him. That's why when you all complete the circle you can hurt Bill; banish him. But he wants to control those powers for himself, though. If he can convince you into and deal for your magic… it will be the end of the universe."

I stop and hover looking at them gravely.

"So don't make a deal with the Dorito, and we're good right?" Daddy asks.

"That would work if I didn't make a deal with him. I'm not part of the Zodiac so he could drain me of all my magic and not care." I try to explain.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" questions Uncle Sixer.

"If Bill decides to drain me of my magic; I die." I state solemnly, "That's one of the reason why I'm playing this game. Whoever wields the Rexanna Crystal has the power of creation."

* * *

I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Xqwlo wkh vwduv idgh- FrostStar1


End file.
